


Snip

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Riku’s hair has grown out.





	Snip

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Blade” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/179060905990/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sora can already smell the coffee, but even Riku can’t make a cup that isn’t too bitter for him, no matter how much milk and sugar he tries to drown the beans in. Still shaking the stray water droplets out of his hair, Sora wanders into the kitchen, yawning, “’Morning.”

Riku grunts from somewhere behind the newspaper, sprawled out in one of the white wooden chairs at the little side table in the corner. A half-full mug sits next to him, a plate already empty save for crumbs, and there’s more bread waiting on the counter, but Sora’s in more of a cereal mood. He rifles through their cupboards while he complains, “Why’d you get up without me? We could’ve showered...” On the rare weekend they both have off, that should be a luxury they should both revel in. But Riku just had to go and start his day at the usual responsible time, leaving Sora sleeping in alone. 

“Sorry,” Riku tells him, not sounding particularly sorry at all. “But I needed longer to wash my hair, and showering with you is...”

“Distracting?” Sora offers, looking back to wink.

Riku says instead, “You’re a water hog.”

Sora pouts. That pout only deepens when he realizes they don’t have any cereal left. They’ll need to go shopping first thing—he can’t live without a good breakfast. As he diverts to the fridge, hoping for a decent substitute, he notes, “Maybe you should cut your hair. It is getting pretty long, and if it’s cutting into my Riku-shower time...”

The newspaper crinkles as Riku sets it down. “You think so?”

Sora fetches the milk and glances over. Riku has a thoughtful look on his face, which is more than Sora expected for his offhanded comment. He doesn’t answer right away, just takes a swig of milk right from the bottle, to which Riku’s nose automatically wrinkles. When Sora’s finished, he puts it back and wanders over. His hands lift into Riku’s soft hair, fingers brushing back through the silver strands. They’re all different lengths now, some dipping far past Riku’s shoulders. 

“Hm,” Sora hums, thinking as he finger-combs it into place. “It does look pretty hot like this... but you always look hot.” Riku doesn’t even blink. His ice blue eyes make Sora’s heart beat a little faster, every bit as much now as back when they were kids. Riku probably wouldn’t have asked for his opinion then—just come out the gate looking perfect, and Sora would’ve oohed and ahed at whatever style Riku chose, because Riku was the King of Cool.

Now that Sora’s built up a slight immunity to Riku’s inherent coolness, he can look at the practical side. “It does get in the way sometimes... sometimes I go to kiss you and I get hair in my mouth.” Riku snorts. But it’s true. His bangs are probably too long. On the other hand, Sora likes playing with it and running his hands through it, and this way, there’s more to touch.

“You can cut it if you want,” Riku idly offers. Sora’s eyes got a little wide.

“Really?” He waits for the other shoe to drop—for Riku to tease him about how crazy he’d make it or how badly he’d screw up, but nothing comes. “You’d let me get that near your face with a blade?”

Riku shrugs. “I do trust you, you know.” Sora does know, smiling, feeling touched. But he’s not sure he trusts himself not to accidentally nick Riku’s ear. “At least you’ve got a vested interest in not messing it up too badly.”

Sora laughs. He finger combs it a little more, pulling it all back and twisting it like a ponytail, but that still leaves the long strands shrouding Riku’s eyes. Besides, it’ll grow back, probably pretty quickly. Riku’s body can’t seem to help growing bigger and longer than Sora’s in almost every way. 

Finally making up his mind, Sora announces, “Okay, I’ll do my best.” He ducks down to press a kiss against Riku’s cheek as a promise, then trails off to find some scissors.


End file.
